psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rushwrj13/McJuggerNuggets "Urban Dictionary"
Rush here, I am sure that many users have heard of the website entitled Urban Dictionary . If not, please check it out. It has been up and running since 1999. I figured I would put some "urban" definitions describing McJuggerNuggets characters on a blog. Feel free to add more definitions in the comment section! Rushwrj13: A user on the Psycho Kid Wikia who makes edits and comments at least 5 times a week (some pointless, others useful). Many users know him for his fixation on characters on and off the McJuggerNuggets show being grounded or punished, due to a bad experience Rush had as a kid. Jesse Ridgway (Psycho Series Character): A man-child from New Jersey (or should I say "Joisey") who constantly gets his video games consoles and other valuable possessions destroyed by his crazy-ass father. He was rightfully kicked out of his parents house on multiple occasions, and wherever he went disaster was just waiting to happen. He also likes to chew food with his mouth wide open and refuses to get a haircut. And don't even get me started on his girlfriend. Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. (Psycho Series Character): The brother of Jesse Ridgway. In the beginning of the Psycho Series he was the primary camera-person, often causing situations to get Psycho Dad to destroy some of Jesse's possessions. Like Jesse, he still lives with his parents, even though he is about three years older than him. One of his funniest moments was when he had a fit over having to wear a dress for one of Uncle Larry's skits . Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. (Psycho Series Character): The psychopath father of Jesse and Jeffrey Jr. His frequent meltdowns are a result of his drinking problem and the usual crap that goes on between his two sons. He cannot seem to grasp the fact that Jesse is making a suitable living (probably making more than he does) off of YouTube videos, because of his old-school ideologies and tactics. He currently mows lawns as a job. Theresa Ridgway (Psycho Series Character): The mother of Jesse and Jeffrey Jr, as well as the wife of Jeffrey Sr. She is by far the more logical parent between her and Psycho Dad, and supports what Jesse does on YouTube. After Jeffrey Sr had a massive meltdown in Jesse's gaming lair, she left the house, resulting in an "unofficial divorce". She became the scum of the whole channel (that is until Jesse decided to grow super long hair along with a caveman-beard) when she kicked Jesse out of his own house, causing many Juggies and people who knew the series was fake to bang their heads into the wall a thousand times. Larry Abraham (Psycho Series Character): The maternal uncle of Jesse and Jeffrey Jr, sister of Theresa Ridgway, and father of Thomas Abraham. Like his sister, he seems pretty logical. That is until Jesse's dumbass decisions and behaviors caused his RV to get demolished by Psycho Dad. From then on he became just like all the others, going as far as to drive his car into the Ridgway Residence pool. Wow, Jesse really screwed up his life, and Tom has every right to be pissed at his P.O.S cousin. Zachary Cornatzer: One of Jesse's best friend (or at least was up until a few weeks ago). He is extremely ungrateful even at the large sums of money Jesse gave him to record his daily antics. For crying out loud, he gave him a holiday bonus, be thankful. During the Psycho Series he rarely talked, saying few words beside "uh-huh," "yeah" and "I know, right?". He surprised everybody by fighting back toward Chris Ridgway. Chris Ridgway (Psycho Series Character): The paternal uncle of Jesse and Jeffrey Jr and brother of Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. He is a blue-collar worker who can at times say crazy things toward Jesse and Corn, such as "Corn-job" and "yum-yum". He is great friends with Warrior, who is possibly the greatest character in the whole series (but of course Jesse had to "almost" screw up the friendship). Warrior: The best character ever! He doesn't put up with Jesse's bullcrap one bit. Melissa Stahlberger: Best friend of Theresa Ridgway (of course Jesse screwed it all up at the end). She acts like a total asshole toward everybody, which is why people find it hilarious when her son Georgie pranks her. Category:Blog posts